Frosch and Lector: I will protect you
by Gina-bobina-chan
Summary: When frosch gets bullied,it will be the final time. (Note, they are human in this UPDATE: This story was acutally finished! but however, my old laptop died. Losing all my data of the finish story. So now im rewriting it!
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell down from gray clouds, with a slight sound of thunder. Most of the city was inside their houses, or rushing back to there nice warm homes, perhaps to cuddle under the fireplace, and spend time with family. Expect, one girl.

Tears fell down a pretty face, shaking while holding her knees close to pink skirt ruffled and filled with dirt. Green locks fell over her wet, dirt filled face. Drops of liquid fell to the ground. Someone was crying under a tree in a local park. It was night time to, didnt seem safe to be out this late either, but the girl didnt care. The events that happened to her were unbearble. What happened was sad, and tragic, for the girl named frosch.

Flashback

The girl skipped happily down the street, her bright pink sneakers tapped the ground ever so gently. Water splashed off the sidewalk as the pink sneakers hit the puddle. The green haired girl giggled as she continued to skip down the street, she couldnt wait to show red haired best friend what she found! In the palms of her hands, was a green creature. It was a frog! Oh how she loved frogs! She loved to show Lector what ever creatures she finds, sometimes they would even find creatures together!

"Fro cant wait to show Lector!" A smile came to the girls face, this frog was also unique! It was a red frog, so lector might be even most interested in it, since its the color of his hair. As she skipped, the greenette felt her self fall down, Black orbs widned as she hit the cold hard ground. _W-what_ she thought, there was no way that fall happened on accident. Black orbs looked up at a fourteen year old boy, about the same age as her. His clothes were a blue shirt, quite wrinkled, brown cargo shorts. And not to mention, black messy hair. Was he the one that tripped her?

His cold green eyes stared at her, witch made the girl feel uncomortable. "Ribbit!" Frosch turned around, her frog was escaping. "N-no Fro's frog!" The girl tried to get up and chase after it, but a foot to her back stopped her in her tracks. _Slam! _"O-ow!" The girl fell down to the floor once again, and watched helplessy as her frog got away. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. _No! not her frog, she looked forever for that certain type of frog!_ She thought as she cried.

"Frogs are stupid, and so are you!" Emerald eyes stared down at her, an evil smirk upon his face. Frosch however, was shaking and didnt know what to do. Who was this guy? why was he messing with her?! "F-fro doesnt-OW!" Suddenly, her hood fell straight off her head. The boys fist pulled on her long green hair, green locks stuck out his fingers. The girl was pulled up onto her knees. _Where was lector?! If he was here, none of this would be happening!_

"L-Let Fro go!" She tried to get away, but the grip on her hair was to tight. She stood there helplessy, shaking in fear as her knees felt like they were being bruised on the hard concreate. "Say frogs are stupid." A smirk once again was on his face, a cold, evil smirk. A smirk that could make anyone shake in fear. Black orbs stared at him with disgust, who did he think he was?! Frosch gritted her teeth, liquid rolling down her face.

"F-..fro will not-" A yell escaped her lips as the black haired boy pulled harder on her hair, Her fists clutnched onto the sidewalk. "Say it green haired freak!" He yelled his order as he threw her down to the ground, black sneakers kicking her in the back. "F-Frogs are stupid.." She maganged to whimper, the greenette did not like to lie.

The boy smirked once again, before pushing her face into the dirty sidewalk. Frosch just took all the abuse that was thrown at her as she cried. "I didnt hear you!" He yelled at her, his spit going onto her face. "F-FROGS ARE STUPID!" Yelling what he wanted to her, the boy picked her up by the hair once again and threw her down to the ground. The boy walked off, but before he did, he kicked some dirt onto her skirt and smirked.

As he left, frosch got her flithy self up and looked down at her outfit. The skirt Rogue had got her when she turned fourteen was ruined, the once bright pink skirt, was now a ruffled dirty dark pink skirt. It didnt even look like a skirt! Her knees, filled with blood and bruises. Tears of pain and angry fell down her face. _She couldnt defend her self, she couldnt do anything. She felt worthless, stupid,helpless._ Frosch made her way to the park, and found a nice shady tree, to cover her self from the rain that was now pouring down from the sky. The Greenette sat under the tree, crying into her knees.

Flash back end.

_"Frosch?"_ A voice made her tear right out of her thoughts. Black orbs filled with liquid looked up at the source of the voice. _Lector? W-why was he here?_ Sniffles and whimpers came from her, Lector was shocked to see tears come down her face. Choclate orbed eyes looked down at her, w-why was she crying?! "H-hey why are you crying Frosch?!" Panic ran threw his veins, was she hurt? Did something happen? More importantly, who did this to her.

He crotched down and looked directly at her face. _W-what_, there was dirt all over it. Lector gently placed his umbrella down on the muddy ground, his hand gently touched her face. Attemtping to whipe off as much dirt as he could, The red head scowled. Who dare did this to her? If only he was there.. only if.. he shoke his head, no this wasnt his fault. However, someone was going to pay.

Cheeks tinted pink and felt warm as he gently cleaned her face off. Why was he doing this? A shiver went threw her by his touch, his hand was so warm against her cold face. Did he just come here? Was he looking for her? She gulped, her words came out as a whisper. "L-Lector.." She said, holding her knees to her chest once again.

The red haired boy continued to whipe the dirt and tears off her face, a single tear drop slipped off his finger. Chocolate orbs looked at her, he felt terrible that he wasnt there to protect her from what ever happened, of course he wouldnt say that out loud though. "Yeah Frosch..?" He answered, frowning. He coudlnt stand to see her cry, it broke his heart.

Anger took over her now, he wasnt there when she needed him. Clinching her teeth, she shouted. "WHY..WHY WERENT YOU THERE.. F-FRO GOT BEAT UP BY ANOTHER BULLY, AND Y-YOU WERENT THERE.." Her fist met his chest in a clash, punching him in the chest. He flinched and winced a little. Tears slightly formed out of the corner of his eyes. He felt like he deserved this, afterall he wasnt there to protect her. Witch he regretted deeply.

"F-Frosch im sorry, I know I wasnt there-" She did something he would of never expected from her, arms were around his chest, and in his chest was frosch crying. Lector could feel his shirt being soaken with tears. Arms wrapped around her back,motioning soothing circles into her back. Allowing her to cry into his chest he sighed. If only he was there to protect her whenever a bully decided to mess with her.

"F-fro..." She paused, allowing her self to take a breathe from all the crying she was doing. "F-fro thinks y-..you don't care about h-" Before she could finish, hands gripped tightly on her shoulders. Shocked by this, the tears from her black orbs shot right out.

"Dont think I dont care about you! I was worried sick that you didnt come back! I kept waiting for you all afternoon, then I looked all over town for you, till I found you here crying!" The tone of his voice changed from concern to upset, how could she think he didnt care?! Relizing that he was being rough with her, the red haired male took his hands off her. Looking down with a frown.

Still in the same postion she was, the green haired girl looked down with guilt, eyes tired from crying. He did care, he just wasnt there, he wasnt there at the right time. Thats all it was, he did care, he did want to help her, he just wasnt there for her at that time. But, that was the thing, he wasnt even there. Shouldnt Lector be there for her all the time? _To take care of her, hold her, comfort her._ To kis- No what was she thinking, Lector would never do that, they were best friends after all. Did...did she have feelings for him..?

"F-fro is sorry.." A small frown appeared on her lips, sighing, she fell into Lectors arms. Lector was taken back by this, but allowed her to rest in his arms. "Oi,Dont be sorry ...I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you, yup.." Trying to throw his personality back out there, he started to rub her head gently. Green locks went threw his green locks he loved to see along with her smile. Lector didnt like to Frosch sad, who would? Frosch always had a lovely smile, So did Sting-kun his was the best,and Rogue had a smile to but...eh, Lector preferred Froschs more. A question then came to Lectors mind, a serious one.

"Frosch..." Brown eyes stared down at her, a stare still filled with guilt and anger. "Who did this to you." A serious vibe came off of him, you could feel the tension in his voice. He wanted to know who did this to her, so they could pay. Frosch could feel him shake with angry, as she held onto to him. Her grip on him got tighter as she started to shake.

"A.." She paused as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "A b-black haired boy..b-builled fro.." She clinched her fist onto his shirt tighter,trying not to cry once again. Lector didnt need to hear no more, hes seen this boy around. In fact, he ran into him as he went to look for frosch eariler. Lector could remember it Clearly.

Flashback

"Frosch!" He shouted scanning the area, it was pouring rain. The umbrella he held kept most of the rain off of him. Thank goodness for that, however Frosch was probably freezing. She did only wear a hoodie and a skirt afterall, the red haired boy sighed. _She really shouldnt be wearing that type of clothing this time of the year.._ _I should of brought Sting-kun to help me look for her.._ He thought, he didnt want to bring Rogue along cause..Well Lector didnt want to hear it for not keeping a close eye on her.

"Oi where could she be, its raining yup, and its getting late.." The red haired boy sighed, oh where could she be? As he walked searching for her. A figure bumped into his shoulder, he scowled at the figure and turned around. "Hey watch where your going!" Lector said with an annoyed tone in his voice. The black haired boy turned around, emerlad eyes staring at him with the same annonce. "How about you watch where your walking." He scowled.

Lector just looked at him, who did he think he was? He sighed and shooked his head. Grumbling before asking his question. "Hey have you seen a green haired girl with a pink hoodie, green shirt, pink skirt, and green boots?" He Tried to give a best description of Frosch, seemed perfect acutally. Perhaps he should of mention she loved frogs, like obbsessed with them.

Of course, the black haired boy knew excatly who he was talking about. The stupid green haired girl of course, who loved those disgusting green slimy creatures. Honestly, who could love such a creature so...green? The boy crossed his arms. "Nope, havent seen her." He lied without hesistation. Honetestly it was like this boy had no heart whatsoever. He kicked dirt in her face and called her a freak just for liking frogs. Lector just looked at him and sighed. "alright, thanks I guess." Lector contiuned looking for frosch, unaware that this was the boy who caused her all this pain.

Flashback end.

After recalling the events, he looked down at the girl underneth him. Crying and shaking while holding onto him. Lector held onto her tightly, arms around her not willing to let her go. No one treated frosch like this and got away with it. Even though he wasnt there half the time she got builled, afterwards Lector would teach them a lesson.

"Oi dont worry, im going to take care of this, yup." Oh he wasnt just going to take care of this, he was going to make sure this was never going to happen again. Anger took over in his veins once again. How often did hear about frosch getting bullied when he wasnt around? Way to often, it wasnt going to happen ever again. "L-Lector.." Teary eyes stared up into his, frosch shouldnt have to have Lector stand up for her all the time.

"What is it frosch?" He asked, with a curious look. Frosch looked down, how was she going to tell him this, he was always protecting her. "F-fro is weak but, you shouldnt always have to stand up for fro.." Black orbs looked away from the red haired boy, indeed she was weak, she couldnt even face him at this time.

Knowing this, Lector was taken back. She didnt want him to protect her? But, but that was his job! To always be there and protect her. To hold her when she was crying, to comfort her, to lov- No, thats stupid. _Why would I love frosch? I mean shes my bestfriend yup, but..could you get feelings for best friends? _Lector was trapped in his thoughts, forgetting frosch was still there. "Lector?" Being ripped from his thoughts, both brown and black iris's met eachother. A light blush crept upon his cheeks, noticing hers did to, he was even more taken back. S-she was blushing? No it was probably from all that crying she was doing.

"O-oi sorry Frosch, just got a little um, distracted yup." Giving a nervous laugh, he shoke his head. "Anyways, come on I'll walk you home." Getting off from his knees, he extended his hand out to frosch. The slight blush turned a little brighter on her face, but she accepted his hand. Grabbing the umbrella off the ground, he opened it up. Frosch noticed witch umbrella he was using, she put her hand to her face and gave off a cute giggle. "Your using fro's umbrella." The little frog patterned on the umbrella, she forgot to bring her umbrella while looking for that frog. Lector rolled his eyes, he couldnt find his umbrella, and she happened to leave hers at his place.

"So, frogs are cool, yup!" Lector gave her his famous grin, infact, he would only give this grin to two people, her and Sting-kun. Looking up above at the rain he sighed, there really did waste alot of time. It looked about evelen pm. That was way to late for them to be out, Rogue and Sting were probably worried. Frosch looked down giving a smile, frogs really were cool,and cute. Despite what those bullies would say, she would always love frogs. "Fro agrees."

"Good, now lets get going." He nodded, frosch stayed by his side as they started to walk back, the town was practitly the lights in the houses were one, most likely because it was extremly dark out. The soft pitter patter of the rain was starting to calm frosch, despite going through what she just went through. Lector did always calm her, and she was grateful for that. Not aware of what she was doing, her head slowly leaned down on his shoulder as they started to walk. Of course lector didnt mind this, but he couldnt help the blush upon his cheeks. He causally hid the blush on his face by looking away stubbornly. Then, he felt something shake on his shoulder. Lector turned around, not sure why she was shaking. "Hey Frosch whats-" Then, he saw it. The fear in her eyes, her body trembling. Her hand gripping on his shoulder tightly, Why? Lector looked ahead, scowling at the trash that was in front of him, the boy who builled her.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger went through his veins, black orbs seeming to flame.  
However.  
This was the perfect opportunity, to take revenage on this guy. How dare he bully a poor and helpless girl like Frosch. He always had to protect her, no matter what.  
"DID YOU TOUCH HER?!" Lectors voice was so loud, almost echoing through the streets. The greenette flinched slightly at the volume of his voice. Lector could be so violent at times, he would always get into fights. Most of them for hersake.  
"L-Lector.." She managed to mutter out of her lips, she's never seen him like this. So enraged, upset, his body was practically shaking.  
Brown orbs looked down at the girl before him, he sighed. The red head gently patted her on the head muttering. "I'm sorry.." There he did it again, scaring her.  
"Well thats no way to treat a lady is it?" An amused smirk came upon the bully's lips. Oh, how he could feel the rage admitting from the red head.  
"Don't talk about how to treat ladies, when you did this to her!" Frosch was enough evidence, she flithly, bruised. Hell just beated up, that made Lector enraged.  
"Well a freak like her, I don't know if that qualifiys for a lady."  
Stirke one.  
Frosch was every bit of a lady, so nice, pretty. She was always so nice to frogs to, most people thought they were disgusting creatures. Not her, Frosch loved them. So gently, so caring.  
"WELL YOUR NOT A MAN IF YOU GO SO LOW TO HURT AN INNOCENT GIRL." Lector shouted.  
"Tch. don't talk about being a man, when you can't even stand your own ground."  
Thats right, Lector was bullied to. Just because he was boosting about his amazing, cool big brother. Others would tell him his brother wasn't all that. But, Lector loved his big brother so much. Sometimes even more then life itself. Long ago, before Lector even met Frosch. Lector was the one bullied, Sting would defend him. Sometimes even getting hurt to do so. A frown appearred on his lips.  
There it was  
Weakness.  
Oh how he loved seeing people weak, it made it easier to bring them down to there knees.  
"So, what makes you think you can stand your ground for someone else? When you can't even protect yourself-"  
"Shut up."  
Frosch's eyes widened, did..did he just talk back to someone. Lector? This shocked the green haired girl greatly. However, she kept slient. Awaiting what he would say next.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued. "I may not be able to stand my own ground, I've always had to be protected..but." His brown orbs traced over Frosch, a smile spreading on his lips.  
"If I have the chance to protect someone else I care about other then myself, I'd glady do it, even if i'm weak, if im willing to protect someone precious, doesn't that make me strong? I want to protect my nakama!"  
Thump  
Thump thump.  
Was..was this her heart? Beating ever so fast? P-pounding. She's never seen Lector like this, so brave, so courgaious. Frosch was ripped from her admiring, by sounds of..  
Laughing  
The boy was laughing at Lector, not amused laughter either. Most likely laughing at how pathetic he was.  
"Don't make me laugh, being strong is about strength, its about being able to beat people up! That's true strengh! and I'll show you that Strength!"  
Before Lector had time to blink or think, he was already on the ground. Frosch gasped, she couldn't move her body."..L-Lector.." She muttered, scared.  
Come on, get up, get up. He thought to himself, struggling to stand correctly. He sure did take him by surprise. Not even him letting him prepare himself for a fair fight, what a dirty trick he pulled.  
"I-Im fine Frosch..Y-yup.." No, a little punch to the face wasn't going to stop him. He needed revenage, Lector wasn't going to let this guy get away with hurting her. Standing up, he gritted his teeth.  
This boy was tougher then the ones Lector faced, instead of just teasing, he knew how to fight back. This might not be as easy as he thought.  
"Whats this? all talk but no bite?" He grinned.  
"W-we will see about that..yup-!"  
Bam  
Another hit was thrown, but not at Lector.  
Frosch.  
Strike two  
Falling backwards, she hit the concreate with a loud thud. Sound tried to escape her lips, but only air came out. Crimson liquid falling down from her head, straight down to her forehread. Tears shot out of her eyes, trying to scream, but alast no sound came out.  
Lectors eyebrows widen in shock, gritting sounds coming from his mouth, witch were probably his teeth grinding aganist eachother.  
No, he wasn't going to get away with this.  
"HAHAHA." Manic laughter escaped from the bully, how could someone enjoy so much suffering in one girl.  
"Now how about I bash your face into that wall over there?" Referring to the concreate Ally wall, not to far away. Frosch shaked in fear, tears mixing with her blood. "N-No..F-Fro doesnt want-AH!" Grabbing her roughly by the hair she yelled. But, the grip was quickly released. Frosch caught her self from falling down, landing on her knees. "N-nani..?" Her eyes widened, gasps trying to escape from her lungs.  
Strike three  
"DONT."his voice echoed, volume incresing harshly. The red head kicked the man in the knee, he flinched, next thing he knew he was up against a wall. "W-what are you."  
Slam  
"EVER." The red head gripped the mans blue shirt tightly, black orbs looking into his black ones with fire in them. Lifting his first up, clinching it tightly. "W-whoa calm do-"  
"TOUCH." Fists collided with the boy's face, leaving a red mark, and a missing tooth on his cheek. No, he shouldn't be able to beat him up like this, he was sussposed to be the bully. Now he was here defenseless.  
He was the prey, Lector was the hunter.  
"HER." Shoving him against the wall even harder, he lifted him up by his collar. Frosch couldn't stand to watch this, this wasn't the Lector she knew.  
So angry, so upset. Its like, he wanted to kill him. This wasn't Lector, Lector wouldn't go so far as to kill someone.  
"L-Lector.."  
"AGAIN." Lector threw the boys body onto the floor with a loud thud. It sounded like his ribs cracked. Before he had a chance to get up. Lector was already grabbing him again. The red head dragged him toward the bridge. "N-NO DON'T PLEASE I'M SORRY." He pled, shaking scared out of his wits.  
"L-Lector..N-No.." No, he wouldn't, he couldn't.  
He picked up the black haired male, holding his body over the bridge bars. One drop, and his body would be in that water.  
He couldn't swim, he could drown.  
Strike three, and your out.  
Did Lector know this? or was this just a guess? Either way, he was going down. "P-PLEASE DONT, I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Bam, another punch to the face. This time blood dripped out of his mouth.  
"DONT SAY YOUR SORRY, CAUSE YOUR NOT."  
"L-LECTOR..." Frosch tried to yell, forcing herself up, running to him.  
"NOW DROWN-"  
His grip on the boy loosened, the boy fell to the ground. Trembling he crawled back, scared of the red head before him. "A..A-Am I s-safe...?" He mutterd to him self, keeping distance between him and the crazy boy.  
Lector turned around, eyes still enraged. However, they softened with guilt looking at Froschs face.  
She was crying, because of him once again. Frosch hugged Lector from behind, tears rolling down her cheeks. "F-fro thinks you should stop..P-please.." She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Do it for F-Fro.."  
"B-but he-" Lector was cut off, by frosch.  
"Fro knows, but Fro forgives, Fro once met an angry frog, the f-frog didn't like Fro.." By frogs, she referred to bullies. "Fro has met alot of angry frogs, b-but..."  
A small smile spread across her lips. "Fro knows, theres Frogs who care for Fro, the nice frogs taught Fro not to hold grudges, and to forgive the angry frogs, Fro thinks you should do the same." Although Lector wasn't a frog, he was a human, and so was she.  
His eyes gazed over at the bully, who was trembling at the site of him. "I forgive you..just get out of here."  
"N-no problem! T-thank you!" And with that, he disaperred, running away.  
Lectors gaze returned to frosch, who was nuzzling her head into Lectors back with her eyes closed. His lips formed a smile. "Frosch, Can you do me a favor?" The greenette eyes opened fully. "Y-yes?"  
Lector gently released her grip from his back, making her face him. Frosch was slightly taken back by this, what did he want? Gently, Lector pushed back locks of green hair out of her face, he looked at her forehead. The injury wasn't that serious, just needed some bandages and she was good to go.  
"Close your eyes for me, can you do that favor for the great Lector?" He teased, showing a toothy grin.  
Frosch couldn't help but giggle. "Fro doesn't know what your planning, but okay.." She did as she was told, gently she closed her eyelids. Lector smiled, looking at her face. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks as he shortned the distance between them.  
Thump, thump.  
Noises admitted from his heart, sounds hes sworn to have felt before. Whenever he was around her. Heart beats from the excitement they've had, heartbeats from all the hugs they've shared. Heart beats from all the suffering they've endured together. Heck, just heartbeats by being near eachother..  
They shared heartbeats together, both there hearts seemed to beat at the same time, creating a beauitful sound.  
Frosch decided to peek just a little, but to her surprise. Her lips were being touched by his. They were warm..yet cool at the same time. Lector smiled into the their kiss, someone always did tell him.  
If you have someone you really care for, would do anything for. That you should, stay by there side always.  
Slowly, he pulled away. The grin remaining on his lips. Frosch was blushing, her heart beating fast. Lectors laughing seemed to be louder then her heartbeating.  
"Your so cute Frosch." He smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"F-fro doesnt.." Her cheeks became flustered, unknowing what to do or say.  
"Lector promises to stay by Frosch's side, if Frosch stays by his.." Was..was he confessing? It was hard to tell, Lector was always confusing and teaseful.  
"...Fro thinks Lector is silly." Her lips met his cheek, Lector didn't expect this. His cheeks flushed red.  
"B-Baka!" He stuttered, crossiing his arms. "Boys kiss the girls by surprise, not the females!" He said, trying to defend his pride.  
"Fro promises."  
"What?"  
"Fro promises to stay by Lectors side, forever." She smiled.  
The red head was still flustered, he gave a stubborn girn, as he took her hand. "T-then lets go back, Rogue is probably worried sick..." A simple nod was all that was needed, and with that. They were off. Their fingers interlocked, as they walked together. Frosch smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"B-baka don't lean your head on my shoulder!"  
"Fro does what she wants."


End file.
